Eight Months
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "Don't think being nice to me will make me give you his spot," she hisses, her hazel eyes flashing with anger. He smiles bitterly. "It's not always about that," he replies before walking away. "You're no Jason," Reyna whispers, her dagger slipping from her fingertips, like everything else in her life. Nine drabble-like things about Reyna's life when Jason disappeared in a one-shot.


**Surprisingly, this is NOT a songfic; just a normal one-shot. Huh. Where did _that _come from? **

**Anyway, this is a one-shot about Reyna's life when Jason disappears. References to my songfic _Long Live _and my story _Mark of Athena_. It's somewhat intertwined...ish. Why? Because one of the sections were originally written for _Long Live_, but I thought it didn't fit in, but I liked the idea, so I decided to expand on it differently. And this came out. I finished this yesterday, and forgot about it, so I might as well post this before studying for exams. (making Jeyna fans happy or acing my exams? Hmm...JEYNA FTW!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really needed? I mean, how many of you guys thought I was some famous author? (looks around and DOTE sees her mother raise her hand up) Exactly. No one.**

* * *

**E****ight Months**

* * *

**_The Day He Left_**

"Praetor! I followed your orders, but I couldn't find him!" Seinna exclaims, biting her lip. "He's...gone," she says softly, noticing the flash of pain in the war daughter's eyes.

Reyna stands taller, her expression unreadable. "Keep searching," she instructs. "Check the temples again, and every single training area. He probably fell asleep somewhere," she says, trying to convince herself more than anyone else, but Seinna nods.

"I will, but Octavian wants to declare him...dead if we don't find him in a week," Seinna stutters out, wincing at her praetor's enraged expression.

"He is not dead. Keep looking!" Reyna demands, pointing to the door. _He's not dead, he's not dead, _she repeats in her head as Seinna gulps and ran out of the room. As the legionnaire runs off, Reyna mumbles to herself. "He's not dead, remember, remember, he promised," Reyna says over and over again.

She stares at his empty praetor chair, tears threatening to fall, but she would not allow them. "Jason Grace doesn't break promises," she whispers one last time, wrapping her cloak tight around her. "He doesn't."

**_One Month Later_**

Reyna doesn't think as she slashes dummy after dummy, focusing on attacking, attacking. _Stab, slash, stab, slash_, her mind repeats, and torn fabric and cotton fall to the ground as she breathes heavily, out of breath. A minute later, she continues her training, surrounded by debris.

"Want to train with me?" Octavian asks, entering the arena. He observes her carefully, taking in her messy dark hair and sleep-deprived eyes.

She scowls. "It's fine," she replies coldly, turning back to her slashing. She hears Octavian sigh. "I just thought you would want a different opponent for once," Octavian says, and Reyna detects slight hurt in his tone, but she ignores it.

"Don't think being nice to me will make me give you his spot," she hisses, her hazel eyes flashing with anger.

He smiles bitterly. "It's not always about that," he replies before walking away.

"You're no Jason," Reyna whispers, her dagger slipping from her fingertips, like everything else in her life.

**_Two Months Later_**

"Reyna, it's been two months; we have to have an election," Octavian whines, staring wistfully at the empty seat. "Camp Jupiter needs a second praetor."

Reyna's eyes flash with anger and desperation as she slams her fist down. "No, there will _not _be an election. Jason Grace," she winces at the sound of his name, "is not dead. Search parties are and will be continuing. Do you have any proof that he's dead Octavian?" Reyna's voice dares him to challenge her, which is something even he's smart enough to know is stupid.

"Very well," the augur says coldly, turning around. "Your loss."

As he leaves, Reyna stares at the bowl of jellybeans, memories of _him _flashing through her mind. "Yes, he's lost," she whispers, grasping the black necklace around her neck. "He's lost."

**_Three Months Later_**

"Reyna, you should go to sleep. You've been up five days in a row now," Gwen says gently, looking down, concerned for her friend. "Two more hours of sleep is better than nothing."

Reyna smiled weakly, shaking her head. "No. I have to finish signing and reading these papers. Who knows what Octavian will say if I'm not done?" She brushes the comforting hand off her shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Gwen. I'm _fine_," she instructs the centurion.

Gwen sighs, but knows it's pointless trying to argue with her. She leaves the _principia_ and Reyna continues working.

_Work, work, work. _Her life has no meaning now.

**_Four Months Later_**

This time, she isn't alone in signing papers. Strangely, Octavian is beside her, mumbling about fine print and wasting paper. Reyna didn't know what she was thinking when she accepted his help, but she is grateful for it. There's double the amount of documents this time around, so the more, the merrier.

When he's not mumbling and they're both silent, Reyna closes her eyes for ten precious seconds, imagining it's Jason beside her, biting his lip as he tries to understand the complications of the fine print. His brow would wrinkle, along with his scar, and Reyna would roll her eyes and explain the whole thing to him. But when her eyes flutter open, she realizes her best friend isn't beside her, and it's only Octavian.

**_Five Months Later_**

Her eyes narrow when Octavian places a hand on her arm as he explains his vision. "So, I saw this torch, and then someone whispered to me that it was part of the plan," he drones on, scrunching his nose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Reyna smiles coldly, removing her arm from his touch. "The gods are never straight forward, so you do not need to dwell on it," she answers, leaving the room. "Excuse me."

Octavian races up to her, stepping in front of her. "I have a feeling that my lord Apollo will be able to tell us more; would you like to join me at the temple?"

Reyna tries to keep the scowl off her face, and manages barely when she gives him an indifferent look. "Maybe later," she says, not meaning it. She was sure Octavian meant more than just that...after all, he's been begging her to open up the praetor spot, which is something she will _not _do.

She doesn't spare him a second glance as she runs off.

**_Six Months Later_**

A month later, Octavian is at it again. Gwen and Dakota are fighting about Kool-Aid and Jupiter knows what else before they start the Senate meeting. Octavian rolls his eyes, slashing through a zebra. "This is pathetic," he says, narrowing his eyes. "We are Romans; not five-year-olds."

Reyna scoffs, looking pointedly at the debris in his hands. "Says the eighteen-year-old playing with _dolls_."

Octavian reddens. "I have the gift of prophecy; this is the only way, unless you want the smell of decomposing corpses laying around."

The praetor frowns, thinking back to all the corpses on Circe's Island, when the dark-haired boy and blonde girl destroyed her home. "Leave it alone Octavian. Let them sort it out," she says, shaking out of her thoughts. "June is not here yet, anyway."

The augur clears his throat. "How about we cancel the Senate meeting and we discuss it ourselves? We don't need to worry them anymore about the dreams," he adds, sheathing his knife.

Reyna manages to keep the annoyance out of her tone when she replies stiffly, "no, they need to know. They need to know that Jason is out there somewhere." She realizes her voice got softer towards the end, and curses to herself for being so weak.

Luckily, Octavian didn't seem to notice as he smiled coldly. "Very well." He stands up, lifting a hand into the air. "_Silence_." Only half of the Senate and guests focus their attention on him; the others continue to fool around.

Reyna groans as she declares, "this meeting has began," and the room falls silent. As all the eyes turns towards her, she gnaws the inside of her cheek as she puts on her praetor face, wishing Jason was here to support her.

**_Seven Months Later_**

Reyna massages her temples as she slouches slightly on her chair. She has never been the best public speaker, but it's been worse after Jason disappeared. She simply didn't have the back-up she was used to. Weirdly enough, Octavian seemed to be on her side most of the time, but she suspects it's some plan of his to overthrow her, so it puts her on edge even more. Like all the times he keeps asking her to make battle plans.

Speaking of the devil, Octavian walks up to her chair while everyone was long gone. Reyna didn't want to deal with him, but it seems like the Fates hate her. Reyna asks, exhausted.

Octavian shrugs. "Since there's the threat of something happening soon, do you want to discuss battle strategies with me?" he says, acting indifferent, but his eyes hold some emotion that Reyna is unfamiliar with.

Reyna's eye twitches, and even though she hasn't had too much experience in _this _department, Jason had done this often enough to her that she knows for sure that now Octavian is subtly trying to ask her out. Again. "Sorry, but I'm busy," she replies, narrowing her eyes. She bets this is part of his plan; soften Reyna up, then kick her out of Camp Jupiter. She wasn't falling for it, though. "I'm sure June would love to talk about battle plans with you."

Octavian scowls. "Whatever," he says, turning swiftly and leaving the room without a second glance.

Reyna closes her eyes, counting to ten. _Eight months, eight months. It's only been eight months, not even a year_, she thinks, calming herself down. She makes a silent prayer to the gods. _Please bring my saving grace back, please._

_Please._

**_Eight Months Later_**

"Are you sure?" Reyna asks Percy again, biting her lip. Jason could potentially be on this ship full of Greeks, but Reyna wants to know for sure. And only Percy can give her that reassurance.

Percy chuckles, nodding his head. "Yes, Reys, he's there," he promises, and she rolls her eyes at the nickname. They are pretty good friends now, but if Reyna has to heard about Annabeth one more time...

Let's not get into that.

"The Greeks have been spotted!" Seinna shouts, her eyes worried.

Percy grins and looks at her for confirmation. Reyna nods her head, and signals for the Romans to halt. "Let the Greeks land! Lower your weapons!" Reyna commands, holding her head high and proudly like the Roman she should be, but isn't inside.

So when Jason runs up to her, she lets herself melt in his arms. He says sorry over and over again, and Reyna doesn't hide the relief in her eyes as she hugs him back. He's back.

_Their saving grace is back._

* * *

**S'yeah, that was one mess of a one-shot, but I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please read and review! :D **


End file.
